My happiness in your hands
by autumnleaves18
Summary: What happens when you met the one? The one, who fills your empty spaces but can destroy you at the same time. Jason/Aria Jaria multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Part One Chapter 1**

Each step creaks quietly as Aria sneaks downstairs in the middle of the night.

She hasn't arrived at the bottom yet, when she hears the faint murmur of voices from the kitchen. She stops to listen better and to figure out to whom they belong.

She is not in her own home. This night all five girls wanted to stay at Alison's place. Aria loves spending time with her friends, but she sleeps badly on shaky, poorly blown-up air mattresses.

Having wallowed from one side to the other for a very long time, she is now on her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Having listened carefully, she recognizes the voices of Alison's brother Jason and his friend Ian.

As slowly and quietly as possible she goes down the stairs.

It is dark in the kitchen. However, Aria can recognize the shape of a male body, sitting on the stool.

He has filed his obviously completely drunken head on the kitchen island. Since she recognizes Ian in outline, standing behind him, she assumes that this has to be Jason.

She doesn't know much of Jason. But she likes to talk to him when she meets him by chance.

She likes him. She doesn't see him only as Alison's brother like the other girls, who seem to be almost afraid of him because Alison tells them what a screw up he is at every opportunity.

Aria doesn't believe Alison her horror stories. They don't fit to the Jason, she knows.

Startled, she sees that Ian leaves Jason alone in the kitchen and disappears out of the back door into the garden. She quickly runs after him.

"Ian, you can't leave him like that." She calls after him from the threshold. Ian turns around.

"As you see, I can." He answers her while he is laughing carefree and then proceeds to the street.

Angrily Aria turns around and looks at Jason. He really has great friends, she thinks contemptuously.

"Jason?" Timidly she rattles him on his shoulder. "Are you awake?" She asks him.

Jason turns his head to see, to whom the voice belongs, which has woken him up.

"Hmm?" This was all he brings out. Aria is happy that he isn't unconscious at least.

She takes a glass from the cupboard, fills it with water and holds it out to him. "Here, drink this." She calls him on with a shy smile.

Jason turns his head again. "Aria?" He asks.

Now he has recognized, to whom the voice belongs. "Yes, it's me. Drink now." She confirms to him and asks him again to drink the water. He slowly gets up.

When he attaches the glass, he drinks it empty, thanks her and gives her a small smile, which causes Aria to blush.

"Are you able to walk?" Aria asks him. "I think so." Jason replies.

"I can support you." She proposes to him. Before Jason can protest, Aria puts his arm around her shoulder and her own arm around his back and controls him towards the stairs.

Fortunately Jason is able to take the position himself. Because of his muscular body, he is quite heavy and Aria is glad when they reach his room and she can settle him at his bedside.

She waits until he lies down before she goes two steps backwards hesitantly. "I'll go. Good night, Jason." She says, as she already turns to go out of his room.

But then she hears his voice "Aria?" He says softly.

"Yes?" She replies shyly after she turned to him again.

"Why did you help me?" He asks confused. Aria stares at him for some time in silence.

"I don't know. I was worried about you." She answers honestly.

"About me?" He asks incredulously. Jason eyes are dilated.

"No one is worried about me" He says, looking away from her. But just a little moment was enough for Aria to notice the injured expression in his eyes.

"I like you." She says sincerely.

"Honestly?" Jason asks astonished.

"Yes of course. Why not?" Aria asks. She doesn't understand why it is so incredible that she actually likes him.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps because Ali told you stories about me or because I arrive drunk and stoned at home every weekend." He replies.

Aria can hear the abhorrence of his own behavior in his voice. For a moment, she doesn't know what to say.

She didn't expect him to be that honest with her and he also hasn't planned to open up to her that way.

"Jason, why are you doing this?" She asks him.

He knows what she means. He was asking this question countless times himself.

"Ian and Garrett do it. And I keep up with them. Apart from them, there is probably no one who would spend time with me." He tells her honestly.

"I would", Aria contradicts faster than she can even think about it.

"What?" He asks in surprise.

"I would love to spend time with you." Aria confirms, even shocked by this confession. But she really likes him.

"You're fifteen and a friend of my little sister", he says.

"So what?" Aria asks unimpressed. She is astonished at her confidence herself.

Actually, she would never suggest a 21-year old man to spend time with her. But now she said it and meant it that way.

"Are you serious?" He still asks incredulously.

"Yes, of course. From now on you always call me when Ian and Garrett want to drink with you or smoke pot or you simply would like to have some company." Aria suggests him quite naturally.

"I think about it." Jason answers quietly. Aria smiles at him again and then leaves the room.

Without noticing himself, a grin appears on his face after Aria has gone out of his room. He hasn't really expected that.

Although he hasn't ever thought of spending time with her, since that night Jason always called Aria when he was lonely and at some point he always called her because he was constantly missing her.

 **I hope you like it so far. Please tell me your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One Chapter 2**

 _eight months later_

"Aria!" Alison calls for her friend. Aria can't believe what she has just seen.

Her father with another woman in his car, kissing.

Since the two girls have watched this scene a few minutes ago, Aria is almost running in front of Alison.

Tonight the girls want to stay at the barn of the Hastings. The other girls are probably already waiting for them.

But Aria hasn't gone so quickly to drop herself in the arms of her friends. She longs for the comfort of someone else.

"Aria, please wait for me." Alison tries to call for her again, as they're almost at their destination.

Finally Aria turns round and Alison can see the tears running down her face. "Ali, I'm sorry. I'll come later, okay?"

Then she turns round again and heads for the front door of the house next to the Hastings. Now Alison knows, to whom Aria wants.

She is a little upset that Aria doesn't seek her comfort. But she knows that she isn't necessarily known for her insightful words.

And she also knows that Aria has built up a very close relationship with Jason in the last eight months.

"Wait, I'll open the door for you." She says to her friend and gives her an encouraging smile, as Aria goes into the house and hurries up the stairs.

When she stands in front of his door, she knocks carefully.

Actually she wants to storm into his room and fell into his arms. But she doesn't want to ask too much of him.

From the other side of the door she hears a faint "Yes?".

Slowly she opens the door and slips into the room. Jason sits at his desk and is studying.

When he hears the noises behind him, he turns around and looks in Aria's eyes, which are red from much crying.

"What's wrong?" He asks startled by the sight of her.

Immediately he jumps up and pulls her close to him.

He takes Aria in his arms and holds her tightly. Usually he feels uncomfortable around weeping girls.

It's different with Aria.

Surrounded by his heat, Aria can't hold her tears back any longer. She begins to cry bitterly and to sob heavily.

Jason, who feels that Aria can barely stand on her feet anymore, lifts her to his chest and carries her to his bed.

He leans his back against the wall and lets her sit on his lap while her head is buried at his shoulder. He holds her close to his body.

He can barely stand seeing her like that.

When he realizes that she calmed down a bit, Aria hears his voice softly in her ear. "Aria, babe, what happened?"

He presses a kiss against her temple.

He is well aware that the nickname and his gesture blur the boundaries between friendship and love.

But at this moment it doesn't bother him.

Instead, he listens to her attentively, while he continues to hold her in his arms.

* * *

Exhausted from crying and relaxed by his closeness, Aria is sleeping beside Jason.

When she opens her eyes the next time, it's almost pitch black in his room.

Aria turns round so that she is lying on her right side. Her eyes aren't used to the dark yet, so she can hardly see only an outline of the man lying beside her.

But she feels that he is awake.

He is lying on his back and has turned his head to her. He is watching her.

She can feel his eyes resting on her.

Without thinking, she simply gives in to her feelings and puts her hand on his left hand, which is lying on his stomach.

He doesn't even shrug at her touch. She crosses her fingers with his. His gaze rests quietly on her.

Without being able to see his eyes closely, she can feel the love that he feels for her.

She wanted to kiss him for so long. But every time she had another excuse.

But now she feels that her heart in her chest is unbearably heavy with love near him.

Out of that feeling she props up on her other arm and stretches her head toward his face.

Full tenderly her lips are touching his before she withdraws and looks him in the eyes again.

Jason turns on his left side, so that they are located directly opposite.

With his right hand he begins to caress her cheek. Aria pulls her body closer to him. Her hands drive his back up and cover his shoulders from behind.

None of them looks away.

Jason props himself up and pushes Aria slightly against the mattress.

He strokes a strand of hair from her face before he begins to kiss her slowly and tenderly.

Without hesitation, Aria opens her mouth and starts to answer him with her lips.

She reaches into his neck to pull him closer.

Jason grabs her other hand lying beside her head and connects his fingers with hers.

Aria has never kissed a boy like that, let alone a man. But with Jason, it seems so easy.

She just lets her heart speak.

Gently Jason massages her tongue with his.

As his lips remove from hers, Aria still has her eyes closed, as if she could still feel his lips on hers.

She is thinking back to his kisses and bites gently on her lower lip.

"Don't stop." She breathes, before she presses him against the mattress this time.

She swings her left leg over him, so he is lying between her legs.

Aria leans over thirsting the next kiss.

This kiss isn't gentle and affectionate, but stormy and demanding.

Aria feels a feeling in her body rising that she had never felt so much before: lust.

Because of the reaction of his body she can feel that he wants and feels the same.

Jason also feels the reaction of his body to her kisses and her closeness.

But he doesn't want to put her under pressure.

That his body shows arousal doesn't mean that he wants to sleep with her immediately.

He wants to. But he doesn't want to give her the feeling that she has to do something for which she isn't ready yet.

A conversation springs to his mind that they had a few weeks ago.

 _They were in his room. He sat on his bed leaning against the wall while she had laid her head on his lap._

 _When he saw down to her, he felt a strong desire to stretch his head down and to kiss her or to stroke her cheek tenderly._

 _If anyone would enter the room now, he probably hadn't believed that the two were just friends, as familiar as they behaved with each other._

 _But Jason liked Arias impartiality, even if it cost him a lot of strength to resist._ _She moved so naturally in its proximity and he liked it._

 _W_ _hile her head was lying on his lap, she asked him out of nothing, how many women he had slept with._

 _Jason was first quite perplexed. He didn't expect that she would ask him this question so easily._

 _While waiting for his reply, she didn't even look away from him ashamed, as if she had just asked what they want to eat._

 _"Why do you want to know that?" He asked puzzled._

 _"I'm just curious." She had replied._

 _"Two." Jason answered her question honestly. "Only two?" She asked incredulously._

 _"Yes, only two." He had confirmed with laughter._

 _"What did you think?"_

 _"Well, I thought it would have been more. You've been going out so much and you're so handsome." Aria blurted out._

 _She blushed. Jason smiled slightly. "Drunk men don't seem to attract women particularly." He said, laughing._

 _"And besides ... I'm not a man like that." He added._

 _"A man like what?" She asked._

 _"You know ... one of the men who only want women to sleep with them." He told her._

 _Silently Aria looked at him. "Without love, obviously something is missing." He told her. "What do you mean?" She asked._

 _"I was seventeen when I slept with a girl for the first time. We went to school together. It was just before we graduated. Ian and Garrett began to convince me that you can't go to college as a virgin. Apparently her friends were doing the same thing. We just wanted to get it over and done more or less. I wasn't in love with her and she wasn't into me at all. Well, it wasn't as someone wishes his first time would be. After that, we hardly talked. It was just embarrassing. The second woman was my ex-girlfriend, Cece. I thought I would love her." He told her about his experiences._

 _"Didn't you?" She asked curiously._

 _"No, I've... noticed it later. When I knew how it feels to love someone." He looked deeply into her eyes and swallowed as he said this._

 _Aria didn't look away. "But you didn't sleep with the girl you loved?" She asked._

 _"No ... um ... it's ... was complicated." He finished the sentence so that he didn't have to say that this girl doesn't exist in the past._

 _Aria noticed that Jason didn't want to talk about it. So she tried to lighten the mood again._

 _"Won't you ask me how many men I've slept with?" She looked at him quizzically and full seriousness._

 _Jason's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "I was kind of hoping there is no reason to ask you this question yet."_

 _The seriousness disappeared from Aria's face and she began to laugh. "You should have seen your face." She teased as she punches him friendly against his arm._

 _"No, don't worry. There was no one yet." She assured him._

 _Jason's face relaxed and he joined in her laughter, which he loved so much._

 _"Why were you so shocked?" Aria asked nevertheless._

 _Jason stayed silent for a moment to find the right words._

 _"Aria, the first time doesn't have to be the best you've ever experienced. But you should experience it with a man who really means something to you. Someone with whom you have the feeling that he also cares about you. Someone you trust completely and in whose arms you can let you fall. Someone you feel comfortable with and someone who sees how beautiful you are in every aspect." Aria swallowed by hearing these words._

 _"Aria, promise me that you won't let yourself urge to do anything and that you will share this with the man who is really worth it?" He asked her._

 _Aria looked at him briefly silent before she promised him his request._

He doesn't want that she regrets to sleep with him.

But Aria doesn't seem to be a bit uncertain. Instead, she begins to kiss him gently along his jawbone, and then continues on his neck.

Jason doesn't help this to dissuade his body from showing Aria how much he likes her touches.

On the contrary, her soft lips on his skin excites him even more.

But when she starts to slide her hands under his shirt, he decides to stop her.

With gentle pressure he holds her arms. "Aria." He looks deeply into her eyes.

"You don't ... we don't need. I don't want you to feel you have to do anything. I'll wait for you as long as you want me to." He assures her.

"I know, I'm sure." She replies to him without hesitation.

Without giving him a second to answer, she begins to kiss him again.

She pulls him at his shoulders to her so that she can easily take off his t-shirt.

As she already holds the hem of the shirt in her hands, she stops herself as she catches his still uncertain glance.

She wraps her arms around his neck.

Her right arm is hanging down, while her left hand is buried in his hair.

His hands are lying on her lower back. She looks deeply into his eyes.

"I just keep my promise. I'm sure that you're the right person. I've never felt as comfortable as with you. You're the most empathetic and sincere person I've ever met and I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. I know that I'm young, but I also know what I feel for you. I love you so much."

It's hard to believe that he isn't actually dreaming. A broad smile fills his face.

He puts one hand on her cheek and presses a gentle but intense kiss on her soft, warm lips.

"Do you remember I said that I knew only what love is, as I have felt it for this girl?" He asks her.

Aria nods. "You know that you're this girl, right?"

Aria takes her hands from his neck and presses his hand gently, which was laying on her cheek moments ago.

"Maybe I shouldn't feel this way for you, but I love you, too. You're the most important person in my life. The only one who understands me. The one person, who I trust unconditionally. The one, who doesn't judge me. I've never been as happy as in these moments when you're with me. But we have time, Aria. I don't want you to make a decision out of a moment that you'll regret tomorrow. I don't want you to regret sleeping with me. I don't want to lose you." Jason confesses.

Aria smiles. "I know that you wouldn't force me to do anything. That's why I know that you're the right person. But to be honest, I have so often imagined to kiss you, to feel your hands on my body and to sleep with you that I don't need more time. I'm sure. So please kiss me finally."

Without waiting for his reply, she presses her swollen lips on his.

As he withdraws from her just for a moment, Jason can see that her self-confidence has gone.

Instead, he notices how nervous Aria really is.

Although she said she is sure, she's still nervous because of what will happen.

Jason likes this a lot more, because now he has the feeling that she is actually aware of what she does.

"Is everything ok?" He asks anyway, to give her the opportunity to change her decision.

"Yes, I trust you." Aria assures him again.

She wants him to show her what to do. She wants to let go, to be guided by him.

And when they become one, they feel how the other one fills their empty spaces.

 **What do you think? I like to read your thoughts and suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two Chapter 3**

 _One year later_

Aria doesn't know why she suddenly wants to see him. She has avoided him for over a year. Since that one night in which they ... and in which Ali...

But now she walks on the unpaved road to his parent's house.

She swallows heavy. Her heart is racing so fast that she is barely able to breathe properly.

As the sand beneath her feet is crunching, she sees that he raises his head. She holds her breath. Aria didn't expect him to sit on the steps of the porch.

She hoped she would be able to take a deep breath once again before she would meet him.

Perhaps she also hoped to be able to turn round again and to run away.

But now she has no choice. Actually she wants to meet him and talk to him. She owes him an explanation.

He looks tired, powerless. There are dark shadows among his dull eyes. They lack the shining that she remembered.

She wanted to look into his eyes at first. She hoped that she wouldn't see him depressed anymore. She hoped that he has overcome it.

This hope has been taken from her in this moment.

He still looks insanely handsome. He has cut his dark blond hair but still has a muscular and athletic build.

But she misses his laugh. Aria knows that she has taken it from him. She knows it in the moment in which he looks at her.

When Jason sees how she emerges from behind the bushes, he hardly believes whom he sees.

She is still as beautiful as a year ago. Actually she is even more beautiful. The most beautiful girl who had ever encountered him. Only her pink streaks that he liked so much were black again.

"Hi" She says softly. Aria tramples nervously from one foot to the other. She plays at her fingernails and immediately looks away from him because she is afraid of his reaction.

Instead she looks into the garden to avoid his gaze. Will he want to talk to her at all? Will he shout at her?

Instead he says nothing.

After their night together she has sneaked out of his room when he was still asleep and has left him.

She has easily and really left him.

She didn't respond to his messages. She got her parents and her brother to say she was absent and then suddenly he had heard that she had moved to Iceland.

He had lost not only his love, but also his best friend. She was gone and he didn't know why. And now she stands in front of him and just says a simple "Hi".

When he doesn't answer, she asks gently whether she can sit down on the steps beside him.

Without a word, he takes the bag away, which laid beside him moments ago.

Nervously Aria sits next to him. She puts her hand next to his on the highest step of the stairs.

Jason pulls his hand back immediately. Although she knows that it is more than his right to be angry and hurt, she is disappointed by his reaction.

But what did she expect? Has she a right to expect anything from him? They sit there for minutes in silence.

Suddenly he breaks the silence with his voice. "What happened, Aria?"

Aria doesn't take her eyes off her hands while she is speaking.

"Ali disappeared." She replies.

Jason doesn't know what she wants to say to him with this answer. He knows what happened that night. But that's not what he has asked.

"What do you mean? Aria, I know that my sister is dead." He answers her.

Aria winces slightly. It is still difficult for her to hear the truth spoken out loud. Her friend is dead. Ali is dead.

"I thought I hurt you. I thought that you didn't want this. I thought that you did something that you didn't want." Jason repeats desperate because he doesn't understand why she left him.

He has no clue although he thought about it countless times.

"I thought that you didn't want to do it _with me._ And that I have forced you. Even if I didn't want to. Maybe that you put yourself under pressure because of me. Aria, is that the reason why you have avoided me?" Jason asks after he turns to her and looks at her.

Aria lifts her head and looks into his eyes. "No Jason, I was sure as I have told you that night. I wanted the same as you and I wanted it with you, _especially with you_." She assures him that he has done nothing wrong. Aria can see how relived Jason is.

"But why did you leave me?" He asks still desperate for an explanation.

Aria needs a few moments to find the right words. "When I went to the other girls, Ali was gone. Now I know that it isn't true. That there is no connection, but…"

Tears are gathering in her eyes. "I thought that this is our punishment."

"Our punishment what for?" Jason asks because he doesn't understand the context.

"Our punishment because we have betrayed her. Because I've always told her that you're just a friend, although I have loved you. And then she just disappeared when I spent the most beautiful night with you." Aria tries to explain her thoughts to him.

Now she feels stupid to even say and explain it to him.

Tears are running down her cheeks. "Aria, for what should we have been punished? Because we loved each other? I know that Ali hasn't necessarily seemed as if she'd approve. But I also know that she knew that we were in love with each other."

"How?" Aria asks tearfully.

"When I've renovated the house, I found papers. I thought it would be just any school notes, but when I started to read ... I know I shouldn't have read them but Ali has written about us." Jason tells her.

"What?" Aria looks confused at him.

"I've kept them. Wait a minute, I'll get you the papers." Jason says, without waiting for her answer and walks into the house to fetch them.

When he comes back, he passes them to Aria. Hesitantly she begins to read.

 _Today the girls were at my place. Well Aria has actually more hung out with Jason than with us._

 _I'd like to know if they are really just talking like she always says. I'm not stupid._

 _I can see her eyes and the sparkle in them when he enters the room._

 _Actually, it doesn't surprise me. But what surprises me is that Jason looks at her the same way._

 _Everyone sees that these two are totally in love. But they don't seem to admit it. Once I saw how they have almost kissed._

 _He ran with an ice cube after her because he obviously wanted to throw it in her neck. God, it was like a cheesy love story._

 _They ran throughout the living room while I watched everything from the stairs._

 _I have to admit that at first I didn't like it when Aria and Jason became friends._

 _But I'm really grateful to her that she has brought my brother back. That she has taken him away from the drugs and alcohol and from Ian and Garret. And much more._

 _She makes him happy. I've never seen him as carefree as in her vicinity._

 _They were running through the whole room. Over the couch and the table, but Aria stumbled and fell on her back on the couch._

 _He took the opportunity and leaned over her. The ice cube in his hand has already melted. For a short time they were caught in this moment._

 _They looked deeply into their eyes and he brushed a strand of hair from her face behind her ear so that he could touch her cheek._

 _But for some reason she avoided him and freed herself from his presence._

 _I hope that I'm not the reason._

 _Each time they deny it or just roll their eyes when I make a small comment._

 _Actually I say these comments only because I want to offer them an opportunity to tell me what they really feel..._

After Aria read these lines, she lowers the paper and stares into space.

Alison has noticed it all the time? They hadn't betrayed her and she wouldn't have been mad?

But why did she ran away?

Stunned at her own mistake, she gets up and just walks.

Away from him.

Again.

 **So how do you like this turning point in the story. Did you exspected something like that would happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Two Chapter 4**

Hanna feels that something weighs on Aria's mind. She is pleased that her friend has returned from Iceland, but she notices that she is no longer as carefree as she once was.

Hanna suspects that Aria is still suffering from the death of their friend Alison. Especially since she came back and is confronted with all the memories in her old hometown.

They lie side by side in bed and share old memories from the time before Alison disappeared. But suddenly Aria falls silent and looks depressed at the ceiling.

"Hanna?" Aria says, while she isn't averting her gaze from the ceiling.

"Yes?" Hanna replies quizzically.

"Can I tell you something? I've never told anyone." Aria knows Hanna was always a good listener especially when it involves problems with boys.

Hanna recognizes that it's an effort of will for Aria to tell what depresses her.

"Tell me." She asks Aria while she is turning so she can look at her.

"Do you remember the night Ali disappeared?" Aria asks while she is still staring at the ceiling.

"Of course ... I remember." Hanna says. How couldn't she remember that night?

"Do you remember that I came to you girls into the barn in the morning ... when Ali has already disappeared? Because I ... because I was with Jason?" Aria continues.

"Yes, I remember." Hanna assures her. Aria takes a deep breath before she speaks again.

"The night Ali was killed…at the time she died...I've slept with him." Aria confesses.

Tears have gathered in Aria's eyes. Now they are running down her cheeks.

Hanna doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to say anything wrong.

Hanna suspected that something must have happened between Aria and Jason that night.

Aria had never spoken with him again. She hadn't even said goodbye to him when she has moved to Iceland.

And that despite the fact that everyone has seen that they weren't just friends.

Aria, who didn't dare to look at her friend, now turns her head. "Please say something." She asks Hanna.

"After you've told me what had happened between Jason and you, I understand it even less. Why did you avoid him when you've slept with him that night? Did it hurt? Did he hurt you?" She asks scared.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He also hasn't pressed me to sleep with him. I wanted it. Actually I seduced him. It was perfect. That night we've professed our love for each other. I felt how much I meant to him and how much he loved me." Aria tells her with a smile.

"But why did you avoid him after you've slept with him?" Hanna asks.

Aria tries to explain her friend what she has tried to explain Jason a day before.

Actually that was only half of the story.

In the morning she had sneaked out of his room without knowing what had happened to Alison. She had already fled from him before.

"Oh Aria." Hanna sighs after Aria told her everything and hugs her tightly.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear now. But he really loved you. You broke his heart and obviously made yourself unhappy."

"I know." Aria sobs.

Hanna remains silent for a moment.

She doesn't know if Aria can bear the truth. But she would probably find out anyway. Rosewood is a small town and people like to talk about the failure of the others.

"I have to tell you something about Jason. It won't be easy for you to hear that, but I think you should know it." Hannah warns her friend.

Aria realizes how her heart starts to race. She is afraid of what awaits her.

"After Ali disappeared and no one knew what happened to her and after you moved to Iceland without having spoken to him again, Jason has ... well, he had no one, and then he returned to the false friends who should help him to cope with his pain. He was going out every weekend with Ian and Garrett and they have drunken alcohol till they were unconscious and they've taken drugs. This time it was much worse. He has completely lost control of his life. I've hardly seen him not high or sober." Hannah says.

Hanna was right, the pain Aria feels when her friend told her what had happened to Jason, after she had left him, was hard to describe. Tears are running down her cheeks.

"His mother sent him to rehab. Just before he went there, I saw him. He sat on a bench in the park and was obviously drunk. I went to him. He stared at his cell phone and was so absorbed that he was totally shocked when I said his name. He dropped the phone. When I picked it up, I could see what he was staring at. It was a picture of you. He snatched the phone out of my hand and walked away before I could say anything. Two months ago, he came back home. Since he went to rehab, he seems to feel better. At least I've never seen him high or drunk. But he still looks very unhappy."

Aria begins to sob heavily.

Hanna hugs her tightly again.

Slowly Aria calms down. Hannah takes her hand and looks at her sympathetically.

"You still have feelings for him, right?" Aria nods.

"I love him. Still. I've never stopped." She admits her friend.

"And he? Does he still love you? "Hanna asks cautiously.

"I don't know. I'm not indifferent to him. But if you hate someone, this person is also not indifferent to you. I could understand him. I hate myself so much for hurting him." Aria replies.

"Aria, you should talk to him. Talk to him and answer his questions and then let him decide if he can forgive you." Hanna suggests.

 **What do you think will happen? Is Jason able to forgive her?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Two Chapter 5**

"Hi" she says once again.

The same way she said it three days ago, when she fled from his porch once again and from of him again, without a word.

Again.

"Hi" He answers with a faint smile this time. He sits alone on the porch swing in front of his parents' house.

She watches him nervously for a long time before she sits down beside him.

She can feel his tension when she is in his vicinity.

This tension has dissipated from them that one night.

Silently they sit next to each other.

Aria just doesn't know what to say, that can make good what she has done.

Instead, the tears are running down her cheeks. Very quietly, so he can't hear her crying.

But he can feel her sadness.

He would love to hold her.

His heart cries out to hold her hand.

But his mind reminds him that she has torn his heart into a thousand pieces.

He turns his head to her and sees her tears, when she slowly turns her head.

 _His heart wins._

He puts his arm around her and pulls her against his body.

Sobbing, she slips into his arms.

She buries her head on his shoulder and pulls her legs to her body.

Jason holds her in his arms.

"I can hardly believe that you're back." He whispers softly.

He knows he should be mad, but he can also feel her repentance.

He can see it in her eyes.

Aria can't understand how he can still be so sweet to her.

How can he keep her in his arms when she can't stand herself? How he must hate her for what she has done to him?

When she calms down slowly, she murmurs in his chest.

"Would you've been drinking again and taken drugs, if I had been there for you after Ali's death?"

He doesn't know how she knows it.

But it doesn't surprise him that she knows it.

The town is small and it was only a matter of time.

Jason is afraid to answer her because he knows that it wouldn't soothe her consciences.

But she has really hurt him.

And he wants her to know the truth.

"When Ali was gone ... I had such a fear that I didn't get the chance to tell her again how much I love her and that no matter how much we fought, I am always there for her. She was my little sister. And I didn't pay attention to her, and then her body was found. I couldn't tell her anymore. And the worst part was, there was no one there who could catch my pain. And no one, for whom I wanted to stay sober and clean. My parents were devastated themselves and have always given me the feeling that they had lost the wrong child."

Aria startles at his words. How can he think something like that? She reaches for his hand and presses it gently.

Jason doesn't pull his hand back.

"You were gone. I didn't simply love you. You were my best friend. My confidant. My soulmate. You were the only person I could tell anything. The person I was able to laugh with and the person who I could also be sad with. But you simply were gone.

A tear runs down his cheek.

"I didn't know how to endure this pain. First Ali disappeared and then you left me. I knew that alcohol and drugs won't make it any better, but they have numbed the pain. I forget everything for a few hours. And I've forgotten many nights. But I didn't forget what I wanted to. Not you."

Aria doesn't say anything. But Jason finally wants answers to his questions that tormented him for a year.

Although it would hurt, he finally wants to know everything.

"Aria, you didn't only left because of Ali. Because of Ali you might not came back, but you sneaked out of my room when I was still asleep. You didn't even know what had happened. So why did you leave, in the first moment. Did you regret it?"

Jason is right.

Alison wasn't the only reason.

Some quiet moments elapse before Aria finds the right words.

"No, I haven't regret it. It scared me. My love for you scared me. I slept with no other since. I'm not ready for sex, and I wasn't a year ago."

Puzzled Jason looks at her. "I wasn't ready for sex, but I was willing to sleep with you. I wanted to be with you. As close as possible. Because I loved you so much. And when we made love, I felt like I was exposing my whole heart in front of you. My heart, my soul. As I had no more secrets from you. Like I told you everything about me, when I told you that I love you. Any weakness. Each anxiety. As my whole happiness depended on you because you carried everything in your hands. I've trusted you unconditionally. I've loved you so much that it scared me."

"Don't you think it wasn't exactly the same for me?" His voice rises although he doesn't want to shout at her.

"I've never loved someone so much like you. I was also afraid. I haven't even understood myself. You were ... you're so much younger than me and the friend of my sister. But I wanted you to be with me. My happiness was in fact dependent on you. After Ali was gone, I felt how much. I have revealed everything to you that night. Before we slept together, I told you that I am afraid that you regret your decision the next morning and I'll lose you. And that's what happened. When you were gone, it felt as if you took everything and threw it against a wall. My love for you had the same size as my pain when I lost you."

Aria sits up and looks at him directly with a tear-stained face. "I am so sorry. I've ruined everything. Me. You. US. I hate myself so much. If I could only turn back time, I would have woken up next to you this morning and together we would have endured the pain. I would have caught it for you and you for me. We would have hold each other in our arms until we both wouldn't have the feeling to fall when we let go of us. But I left you and now you hate me. I could sit here next to you, lying in your arms and kiss you, the man who I love so much. Instead, I can hardly look at you because I see the pain in your eyes. The pain I have caused. I destroyed everything."

With these words, she jumps up and walks off. Jason gets up without a moment of hesitation and grabs her arm.

Bold he pulls her to him and pressed his lips as fast on hers that Aria's eyes widen when she feels the pressure.

Jason tightly surrounds her waist with his other arm.

Her body relaxes immediately in his arms.

Enjoying his soft lips on hers, she closes her eyes and puts her hands in his neck to pull him closer to her.

When his lips are no longer touching hers, Aria escapes a whimper. He smiles at her reaction and presses his forehead against hers.

"You really have to stop running away from me. You hate yourself so much and you punish yourself so much that you don't see that I could never hate you. I need some time to forgive you, but I am unhappy and I know that I won't be happy without you."

 **Thank you for any favorite, follow or review. Special thanks go to aliimagic for your kind reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Three Chapter 6**

Hanna's trembling fingers clasps the steering-wheel of her car. She tries to blink away the tears that want to inundate her eyes. Her heart is hammering and pounding in her chest. Spencer's words are still echoing in her ears.

She drives down the street when she slams on the brakes abruptly. She knows the house, which she has just passed, only too well.

Actually she knew it before.

When Alison was still alive, they spent countless hours between these walls. Since Alison disappeared, she hasn't set a foot in there.

But now she shifts into reverse and almost jumps out of the moving car when she arrives at that house again.

With quick steps she runs to the door and pounds her fist against the wood. Immediately she hears footsteps behind the door.

Now she notices that she has never made a plan what she wants to say at all.

It's too late.

The next moment the door opens and a surprised Jason looks at her.

"Hanna" He says surprised that Aria's friend stands in front of him. When she doesn't say anything and he sees her bloodshot eyes, he feels the anxiety ascends into himself.

"What happened?" He asks scared.

"Aria" Hanna begins to say but there is a catch in her voice. "Aria had an accident. On her way to school. A drunk veered off the road and crashed into her car." She tells him the little information that she has received from Spencer herself.

"What?" Jason asks incredulously. He notices how his legs can barely hold him anymore. He clasps the front door with his hand to keep himself upright.

He can hardly ask her his next question. "Is she ...?"

Hanna stops him before he can pronounce the word that he doesn't want to say and she doesn't want to hear.

"She is alive. She is in hospital. She is in intensive care." She tells him.

Hanna is unable to hold back the tears anymore while Jason is still staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm on my way to the hospital. Shall I give you a ride?" She asks him tearfully.

"Yes, let's go." Jason replies. He takes his keys and follows Hanna in a trance to her car.

Silently they drive along the streets until Jason clears his throat. "Thanks Hanna for coming and telling me." Jason says quietly. Hanna accomplishes to smile at him.

"Aria told us everything. I'm sorry that I just assumed that she had every right to be angry. I just thought she must have had a very good reason for ignoring you. Aria hasn't explained us anything. I should have asked you before I judged rashly." She turns to him and looks at him.

Jason doesn't stop looking rigidly on the road. "I couldn't have told you what happened myself." He answers quietly.

Hanna nods and directs her gaze back to the front. "She'll get well again, Jason. Now that she has you back, she has every reason to fight for her life."

* * *

Hanna and Jason run along the corridors of the hospital until they meet Spencer and Emily walking nervously up and down near a waiting area.

When Spencer sees Hanna she falls into her arms. The next moment she notices Jason who is standing behind Hanna and greets him with a quiet "Hi" and a shy smile.

"How is Aria?" Hanna asks worried, while Jason is still apparently impassively behind her.

"She's alive, but she is in a very bad condition. She was trapped in the car. Her mother is with her. We're are not allowed to visit her because she is in intensive care. She is in a coma." Spencer speaks tremulously.

At this moment Arias mother comes around the corner. Despite his anxiety about Aria Jason realizes that he has never seen Aria's parents since Aria and he had kissed on his porch just ten days ago.

He knows that Aria has told her parents everything.

Well, not everything.

Because she was afraid of how her father would react to the age difference, she has told them that Jason and her had only kissed and haven't slept together.

Besides, this wasn't something Aria wanted to tell her parents. At least not her father.

But when Ella Montgomery sees her daughter's boyfriend slouching and gazing into space in the hospital hallway, she doesn't hesitate and hugs him.

"Do you want to see her?" She asks gently after she stepped a step back.

Jason nods wordlessly and walks behind the mother of his girlfriend.

"We can't go inside the room. She is still so weak that the room has to be as sterile as possible." Ella tells him.

Then they look at Aria, who is lying behind the glass in a hospital bed. Her body is connected with lots of hoses. A large bandage is strapped around her head. On her arms, which are lying motionless on the coverlet, Jason can discover plenty of scrapes and bruises. Tears fill his eyes.

Ella puts a hand on his upper arm, when she realizes how he fights back his tears.

Her voice trembles as she tells him how bad her injuries are.

"The doctor says she has a good chance if she survives this night." She ends her explanation. Jason hasn't said a word meanwhile.

They stand there in silence for a few minutes until Jason speaks again. "Ella, I'm sorry that I didn't visit you and Byron since Aria and I are together. I mean, I was often at your house when we were just friends, but I should have visited you again as her boyfriend and I should've asked you for your consent. I mean I'm a few years older than Aria and it is not self-evident that you wouldn't mind." He apologizes.

"It is okay, Jason. I think you visited us much earlier as her boyfriend than you two were able to admit that. You probably missed the moment to ask our consent. And I understand that you two needed some time and it is okay that you wanted to spend this time alone." Ella replies sympathetically. She smiles at him.

"I think my daughter always had a little crush on you. When you began to spend time together, you only needed to mention your name to make her eyes sparkle. Every time she came back from you, she couldn't get the grin off her face and was in such an incredible good mood. I've asked her several times whether she is maybe in love with you. But every time she answered things like Jason and I are just good friends. I don't think Jason sees more in me than his best friend or a little sister. She has always said that she didn't believe that you've seen more in her. Every time I saw the little spark disappointment in her eyes. But every time she has answered me this question with a very clear 'Yes', without saying it herself." Jason remains silent.

"I didn't know what had happened between the two of you until she told Byron and me last week. If I had known that she has been so wrong. If I had known that she really believed that anything in this universe wants to punish your love. Aria has cried her eyes out of her head so many nights in Iceland. I should have known that her euphoria that she has shown when we told her that we'll move to Iceland, couldn't have been real. I thought that Alison's disappearance had triggered these feelings in her. That she wanted to leave Rosewood." Ella sighs.

"I found pictures of you under her pillow. But when I spoke to her about you, she has blocked every time. I think she knew inside of her that she had made a wrong decision and she didn't want to hear it out loud from me. To be honest, my daughter was the main reason for me to come back to Rosewood. I couldn't bear to see her suffering so miserably. And the last days and her beaming smile that has returned, have shown me that this was the right decision." Jason smiles at her.

"I am glad that you are willing to forgive her. I heard what happened to you after we moved to Iceland. You know people in this town like to talk. I can imagine how it have hurt you." Ella concludes.

"Not as much as the thought of being able to lose her again." Jason replies, without taking his eyes from Aria.

* * *

When Spencer walks around the corner of the hospital corridor with two cups of coffee, she sees Jason sitting alone in the waiting area of the ICU.

In his hands he holds a photo. He is so engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice that Spencer sits down beside him.

"I remember that night." Spencer says after she could catch a glimpse of the picture.

Jason startles. The anxiety and tension of the past hours has left marks under his eyes.

It was already eight p.m. and he hasn't left the hospital since this morning. Since he has arrived at the hospital with Hanna.

In the photo Aria and Jason are entwined. They look like a couple in love, although this photo has been taken before Alison's disappearance. Aria had her arms wrapped around his waist and laid her head on his chest, while Jason had his arm around her. Both were smiling at the camera.

That evening Aria, Jason, Alison and Spencer had been at an acoustic concert. Everywhere on a meadow beanbags were distributed on which blankets laid.

Spencer had been watching Jason and Aria closely cuddled on one of the beanbags. She could have sworn that Aria took his hand under the blanket.

"You two were so obviously in love. It has made us all almost mad that you two couldn't admit that. Ali was so upset the whole evening. She said either you're both blind or you're already together behind her back and just don't tell her." Spencer tells him, laughing at the memory of that night.

"Honestly I've struggled with me all the time to just kiss her. But I didn't dare to do it. She was so important to me that I was afraid to interpret her behavior in a wrong way. We probably were really slow on the uptake." He admits Spencer.

"Aria stayed at my place after that concert. She wallowed from one side to the other all the time. I could imagine that the thought of you didn't let her get some sleep. But instead of asking her what she feels for you, I told her something different that night. He feels the same for you, Aria. He is totally in love with you. Everyone can see it. Aria has turned to me and looked at me in disbelief. I don't know what she has amazed more. The fact that I knew exactly what she was thinking or that I knew that she loves you, although she has always denied it or the fact that I was so sure about what you feel for her. But this confirmation was just what she needed to hear. This evening was a few days before Ali disappeared." Spencer tells Jason who smiles gratefully at her.

A few minutes passed in which Jason and Spencer both are lost in thought and remain silent in the waiting area of the hospital until Spencer hears Jason shaking voice.

"If she doesn't ..." He isn't able to complete the sentence. Just thinking about it, cramps his heart together. "I can't do it again. Not after I had her back and not after I've already lost Ali."

Spencer doesn't have to ask what he means by these words.

She can see in his eyes that every word is just the truth about his feelings.

 _Aria's death would kill him._

If she won't survive the accident, Jason's first way will be to the nearest store to buy alcohol so he can numb the pain.

"I could say that I would be there for you. That we will all be there for each other when she won't survive. But I know that Aria is irreplaceable. She is irreplaceable for me and for you all the more. But I'm absolutely sure that she'll survive, Jason." Spencer assures him as she confidently and compassionately puts her hand on his forearm.

 **So this story hasn't ended yet. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Three Chapter 7**

The first thing Aria hears, when she wakes up out of the darkness that has surrounded her for days, is a steady beeping. She tries to open her eyes but it feels as if weight is lying on her eyelids, which makes it impossible for her to look at the place she is staying at.

When she manages to open her eyes just a little bit, she is dazzled by the bright, glaring light. Immediately she has to close her eyes again. Every movement hurts. She is barely able to move her head without feeling the pain in every part of her body.

What happened? Where is she and why? Again she tries to open her eyes. This time she is able to adjust to the brightness.

Finally she recognizes her environment. She is in a bed. Everything is white around her and the beeping is from a screen that monitors her heartbeat.

What happened? When she tries to move the fingers of her right hand, she touches something which feels like hair.

Despite the pain Aria tries to move her head to the right. Jason's head is lying on the covers of her bed since he is sleeping and hasn't noticed that is girlfriend has woken up out of her coma.

When she realizes who is sitting next to her bed, Aria wants to say his name to wake him up. But every word she tries to speak, hurts in her dry throat.

With great effort she starts to stroke his head with her fingers. Feeling these touches Jason wakes up and raises his head confused.

When he sees that Aria is looking at him with her eyes wide open, tears are instantly filling his eyes. When Aria sees his face, she holds her breath.

He looks so bad. Worse than the day on which she has appeared on his porch.

There are dark shadows among his eyes, his skin is reddened and he is growing a short beard since he probably hasn't shaved for days.

"Hey" Jason says softly, as he puts her hand in his and pulls it to his lips to kiss her fingers gently. Aria feels how a tear is running down from his cheek and reaches her dry skin.

With all her strength she lifts her arm up and sweeps another tear from his cheek.

" _I thought I'd lost you._ " Jason whispers to her.

Aria puts her hand back in his and presses it gently, while she simply smiles at him.

* * *

A week has passed, since Aria is out of her coma. She was transferred to a regular room. Her state of health has improved a lot although she is still very weak.

Jason visits her every day. As the door creaks quietly, Aria rotates so she can see who enters the room. A smile appears on her still pale face when she sees that Jason slips into her room.

"Hi, pretty girl." Jason greets her before he kisses her tenderly.

Aria rolls her eyes. She knows exactly how bad she still looks. But it has already repeatedly proved to be futile to defend herself against the nickname.

"I brought you something." Jason says with a beaming smile.

Jason can't wait to see her reaction when she opens his gift. Only now Aria notices that he hides his hands behind his back.

"You've already brought me something each day of last week. I really get a bad conscience." She complains laughing.

"Yes, but this gift is special. You told me about the book that was published in the 1960s and wasn't printed again. I thought I just try my luck, and have been in seven second-hand bookshops." Jason tells her, before he doesn't hide his arms behind his back anymore and hands over the gift that is wrapped in a cloth.

Aria takes the ends of the cloth and opens her gift. She is looking at the title of the book without saying a word.

Immediately a sea of tears fills her eyes. Only when she looks at Jason, he can see her crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks anxiously, as he puts his right hand at her cheek so that his thumb catches a tear. Quickly he pulls his shoes from his feet and lies down beside her.

Aria places her head against his chest, while Jason puts his arm round her. "Can you please tell me how you are able to forgive me? Because I just can't forgive myself." She says tearfully.

Silence fills the room since Jason needs some time to find the words, which frees Aria of her feelings of guilt.

"When you have been in a coma, I've regretted how many moments, since you're back, I still wasted, thinking about what has happened between us and what might have happened if things would have been different. I've only wished that you'll wake up and swore myself that I'm just grateful that I have you with me again. You apologized, you regret it and you told me that you love me and you want to be with me. That's all I can ask for. You can't turn back time. I understand that you were overwhelmed by everything that had happened between us and because Ali has disappeared. And it wasn't your fault that I've started to drink alcohol and that I've taken drugs again. I had other ways to cope with it, but I have chosen the worst. It was my choice. Aria, I love you and only with you I'm happy. I don't want to frighten you because you're only sixteen and I'm still quite young, but to me you're the one. I just can't let you go again." Jason tells her as he gently strokes the bare skin of her arm.

As Aria stretches her head and looks in his eyes, she can see that he meant every word like he said it. She presses her body even closer to him and wraps her arm around him.

"I think I'm still in a coma, because you're really too good to be true." She whispers.

 **I'm sorry for the belated update. I hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Four Chapter 8**

 _Five years later_

"So what's the news you want to tell me?" Spencer asks Aria excited.

Spencer stands in front of the open refrigerator and is looking for something to drink. Instead of answering her, Aria walks towards the kitchen island and supports her head on her clenched hand.

When Spencer turns her head away from the content of the fridge towards Aria, she sees a small diamond sparkling on a ring on Aria's finger.

"No way!" Spencer cries immediately. "Really?" She asks.

Aria nods with a beaming smile. Spencer notices how this news moves her to tears as she takes Aria's hand in hers to look at the ring more closely.

"Oh Aria. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." Spencer congratulates her while tears are running down her cheeks. She hugs her friend tightly.

"Thanks Spencer." Aria replies. When she sees Spencer's ruined mascara, she laughs. "You're crying more than my mother." She says. Spencer laughs.

"Don't get me wrong, I would have always been happy for both of you. But since I know that Jason is my half-brother, I really was looking forward to the day when you stand in front of me with this beaming smile and you would show me proudly your engagement ring. I've always known that he would ask you. Aria, you are going to be my sister. You've always belonged to my family, but now it will become official." Spencer explains her friend her emotional reaction.

Spencer goes back to the fridge and reaches for the chilled bottle of champagne. "I'd say that's an occasion to open this one." She suggests.

But the next moment she hesitates. "Or are you not allowed to drink anymore?" She asks with big eyes while she is stroking her stomach.

Aria begins to laugh while she is shaking her head. "No, we won't get married because I'm pregnant." Aria says, although she knows Spencer didn't mean it like that.

"I know." Spencer assures her.

"I know that I'm only twenty-one, but I'm sure I want to be with him. I've already taken us one year together, because I have made the wrong decision. I just don't want to spend a day without him." Aria says with an amorous look.

"I know. Honestly, you guys keep up my faith in true love. I can't imagine a better wife for my brother and also no better husband for my best friend." Spencer assures her friend and future sister-in-law.

"How did he propose?" She asks curiously.

"You know that Jason and I celebrate the day when I woke up from the coma every year. As kind of a second birthday. Jason drove with me to the viewpoint of Rosewood and there he has prepared a blanket with a picnic basket and small tea lights everywhere around it. We sat together for some time. I've expected nothing more when he said that he still has a surprise and I should close my eyes. While I was sitting there with my eyes closed, he took my hand and put the ring on my finger and proposed to me." Aria tells, noticing how her eyes were misty again.

Spencer grins, as her friend tells her about the evening. "My brother's a real romantic. And pretty confident when he put the ring on your finger before he asked you the question." Spencer says laughing.

"You know, I would have never rejected his proposal. He said he wanted to wait at least until I'm officially an adult before he asks me. I would have said yes at any time." Aria says smiling.

Spencer is also smiling when she sees her friend so happy and still so in love.

"Do you have already ideas for the wedding?" Spencer asks then interested.

"We prefer to celebrate in a small circle. Only family and closest friends. And I want you as my maid of honor." Aria outlines Spencer in her plans.

"Really?" Spencer asks moved. "Yes, you're my best friend and my future sister-in-law. Who should I ask otherwise?" She asks rhetorically, as Spencer drops herself enthusiastically in Aria's arms.

* * *

Jason's lips are touching Aria's one last time before he gets up from his chair and clears his throat.

"First I want to thank you that you are all here today to celebrate our wedding with Aria and me. But despite all the joy we are both aware that one person is missing: Alison, my little sister and one of Aria's best friends. I know my wife well enough to know how many times she has asked herself the question, what Ali would have thought that she married her brother. I can tell you the answer, Aria. She would have loved it. She would have loved especially that she was right again." Jason says, as he looks down at Aria.

"When Ali was seven years old, I came into the kitchen, as she sat there at the kitchen table. She painted a picture. She had already painted three people: Mum, Dad and me. She painted the fourth person next to me. I assumed that she painted herself. But then she took a dark brown pencil and painted a girl with long brown hair. I asked her why she paints herself brown hair and she replied that this girl shouldn't be herself. She said This girl is supposed to be Aria. You'll marry her someday. I just laughed and thought that it was only a wish of a little girl that her brother will eventually marry one of her friends. I can hardly believe that she was right." Jason sighs.

"I wish I would have the opportunity to thank my little sister in person. Ali's life had so much sense although it was so short. Although she was often not an easy person, she has given me so many unforgettable moments. I hope you all have good memories when you are thinking about my little sister. But for me her life had a very special meaning. Through her I met Aria. She has led me to this wonderful woman, who is sitting next to me in her beautiful white dress. Thank you, Ali."

Jason raises his glass in the air as Aria also gets up from her chair. She wraps her arm around him. Jason embraces her waist and kisses tenderly a tear from her cheek.

 **So that's the end of the story. Please tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
